Redemption
by WildImagination92
Summary: AU-Bonnie Hale pregnant wife of Peter Hale has been kidnapped by the Alpha Pack. It's up to the Alpha and his own pack to get her back while reflecting on their mistakes to each other, past and present in hopes of a new and better future.


**Redemption**

_If you want this baby, you'll leave me alone. You'll let me go and leave me alone. _Those were her last words to him, he hadn't seen her since. He's heard her panicking voice, they were using his wife to get to him. She was innocent, their unborn child was innocent! Why couldn't they leave them out of this?! Peter Hale sat up from his bed, the only one present in the California home was his sixteen month old daughter, Thalia; named after his older sister. She looked just like his wife, raven black hair—well his wife dyed her hair to blonde color, but her natural hair color was black. She had sunkissed skin, a blinding bright smile, the few things the small girl had of him was his crystal blue eyes, his nose and lips and the werewolf gene he passed along. She didn't talk much since her mother hadn't been home, maybe she sensed the tension between them since he made...the biggest mistake of his life. A mistake that made him cringe every time he thought of it. He was happy in his marriage, he was happy while they were dating, happy while married. Beyond excited when she told him on an extremely hot summer's afternoon that she was pregnant with their daughter Thalia Alana Hale. The little girl laid next to him in a tiny ball. She slept in a ball, what could he do about it.

"_Thali, are you comfort when you sleep like that?" Peter asked the blue-eyed vision in his arms. Thalia smiled at her father and nodded her head her curly black locks bouncing. Bonnie smiled at her family while knitting her daughter a blanket. All white with a purple butterfly in the middle. Thalia curled into the crook of her father's arm and went to sleep. _

Peter laughed at the memory, but his joy was short lived when remembered his wife was in the hands of the Alpha pack. Bonnie was only a few weeks a long but he wouldn't lose his child, he wouldn't lose his wife. The male stood to his feet and sighed loudly; he didn't worry about waking Thalia, she slept through hurricanes and could probably sleep through a tornado. Just like him, but right now he could sleep. Not with knowing that his wife was in harms way. He looked at his iPhone, Elena had called his twenty-seven times, left him sixteen text messages and four voicemail messages. He deleted them all.

"Peter!" A voice called, Bonnie's blonde friend called to him.

"Upstairs, Caroline. I'm about to shower, can this wait?" He answered.

"No this can't wait! What are you doing about Bonnie and that damn alpha pack?!" She demanded. Peter groaned and rolled his eyes, he honestly didn't see how Bonnie tolerated the blonde. Her lips separated more than they stayed together.

"I'm working on it." He answered.

"Maybe that slut you slept with knows something. Don't you think it's a little convenient that she causes problems when then the alpha's come and take Bonnie when she's vulnerable?" And for the first time since he's known Caroline, she said something that caught his attention.

"You're Thalia sitting, Blondie." Peter informed walking into bathroom, the door closing behind him. Caroline had been the first one to actually be okay with his relationship with Bonnie, despite the seven year age difference, it felt like he were with someone his age. She was shy, but funny. Adorable but serious all at the same time. His relationship with Elena wasn't really a relationship, it was sex in masked in "loving" smiles and "meaningful" hugs. The whole time, he was looking at Bonnie; who at the time was dating Scott. That relationship was complicated to explained. Scott had became arrogant about his new "True Alpha" status, started making out with random girls, one girl happen to be Rebekah Mikaelson and he kissed right in front of his soon to be ex-girlfriend. Bonnie killed Rebekah with fire, not throwing water on her and setting her to flames. She'd gotten stronger over the years, she completely set her to fire. Caroline tried to get her to stop but anger consumed Bonnie's heart and soul. When Rebekah was ash, she put the fire out; Bonnie wouldn't speak to Scott or Stiles for years.

**Alpha**- Peter walked out of the bathroom in his towel and into his closet, his choice of attire; all black with his signature long black leather jacket. It was all to convenient that, that bitch waltz back into his life, ruins it and then waltz out. The last doppelganger that did that, Katherine Pierce, Katerina Petrova whatever her name was; she's now missing a heart. Katherine helped Kate Argent kill his family, she was the first to have her life ended. Walking out of his closet, Peter fixed himself. Another pointless doppelganger was about to lose her life for fucking with his family, it's worse than fucking with his money. Peter owned his own successful business. A chain of hotels, two restaurants, Bonnie even had a part in it. She had her own clothing line for women and children and babies. Messed with his money, you'll lose your life—it was just that simple. Put his family in danger, he was ripping you in half, human or supernatural—he didn't give a damn.

The male made his way down the cascading steps, then to the waiting car out in the garage. A Christmas present from his wife, only used on special occasions.

He stopped in front of the Gilbert home and stepped out of the Jaguar he drove. As he walked up to the door his claws were out. Peter, in the state he in he didn't knock; he just kicked in the door then made his way inside. He could hear moaning and groaning. Elena and Klaus. Peter continued up to the steps and entered the bedroom, the two bodyguards, their hearts laid on the white carpet which was once flawless. Klaus, merely a werewolf. A low level werewolf who wanted to be Alpha, well today he would meet an alpha. And that alpha would be holding his heart in his hand.

Peter slowly came into view a sadistic smile on his face, a smile which pulled Elena from her bliss. She pushed Klaus off her and tried to cover herself. "P-Peter!" She stammered.

"Hello Elena. Where you enjoying yourself?" He asked her with a smile, "I'm sure Damon will be home soon. Do you think he'll approve of his wife fucking another werewolf?"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Klaus shouted. Peter looked at him and growled.

"The man who will have no problem with ripping out your heart, if I were you I'd shut my mouth." Klaus growled and charged at Peter, the alpha's eyes turned blue as he drove hand through his chest and out the other end, Klaus' heart in his hand. The blonde male began making a loud gurgling noise with his throat, Peter rolled his eyes then ripped out his throat. The Alpha finally let the male's body drop to the floor, he snatched the blanket from Elena's body and wiped his blood covered hands on it.

"Now where we before the highly rude interruption? Oh yes! You were going to tell me where my wife is or you'll meet the same fate." The male smiled throwing the bloody cover back onto the female who was more than terrified with the scene.

"I don't know what you're talking." Elena played dumb, her heart racing. Peter walked closer to her, his hand wrapped tightly around her small neck.

"Then you're unless to me." He replied, his grip tightening.

"I—know—something," She chocked out. The male loosened his grip.

"Talk."

"They're holding in their condo. They know she's pregnant and they know she's a witch. They just want to lore you there. They want you as their head Alpha." Peter listened to her but mainly listened to her heart beat. She was lying about them wanting Peter as their Alpha but the girl could tell the truth about anything to save her life especially the truth would set her free from his grip. He wasn't going to kill her but instead bit her. He opened his mouth and sunk his fangs past her skin, then dropped her lifeless body on the floor.

**Holding on—**Bonnie woke up with a horrible headache, she wasn't with her husband whom she was more than pissed off with. She didn't have Thalia's head on her stomach listening to the baby form. She didn't have her family with her, she was alone with her unborn child. She loved him and would protect him, she hated what Peter did to their family. Was she not enough? Was not doing was she was suppose to do as his wife? Why that bitch Elena? Why not a supermodel? Bonnie felt tears sliding down her cheek, the memory of their argument, her leaving, him begging her to stay. The words "I hate you" leaving her tongue they meant nothing, powerless words because she didn't hate him. She loved him with every fiber of her being, every time she thought of him; she hated him a little less.

_Bonnie sat in her car crying, hard than it was raining outside. Her boyfriend of a year and half caught cheating on her with the blonde desperate for attention werewolf, Rebekah Mikaelson. He acted as if it were alright and she should just deal with it. _**"You are with the true Alpha, Bonnie." _He says. Rebekah complies with his words. Bonnie set her on fire. She wouldn't stop until she was ash. Everyone around her begged her to stop but she didn't, she didn't want to and wasn't going to. Rebekah and Scott needed to remember just who the fuck she was. Bonnie Micah Bennett, the Bennett witch of Beacon Hills, granddaughter of Shelia Bennett, daughter of Gregory Bennett. Powerful witch and warlock, whom have left their mark on the town. Bonnie watched Rebekah squirm, trying to put the flames out but she couldn't, the witch's pain wouldn't allow it! Caroline's arms were thrown around her small frame, trying to break her concentration but Bonnie wouldn't stop and why should she? Because everyone was telling her too? No! She wanted Rebekah Smith to die and she would—did. The brunette doused the flames when the blonde's skin went from fair to charcoal black. She sauntered over to the body and kicked her head from her shoulder. She turned to her ex with a cynical smile on her lips and shrugged, _"Oops." _Then she walked away. _**_The facade she put on __was just that, once Bonnie got into her car and drove away she was in tears. _

_She'd been sitting in her parking lot of her, Caroline and Lydia's apartment complex for a few minutes when she heard the door open and close. She looked up and saw Peter in the passenger seat of her car, she didn't care. It was out of character for him to care about anyone except himself, so when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, she was surprised but kindly excepted. It was completely silent for a while. The only thing audible was their breathing. Bonnie looked up at the blue-eyed male, a soft smile on her lips, she looked down at his lips, in the next moment they touched. Their kiss started innocent, cold, light. Then the temperature rose in the car. The older male pulled the small frame woman on top of him, her body pressed closely against his, his tight grip on her hips kept her in place as he leaned forward, deepening their wild kiss. _

_No less than twenty miles away, Scott watched them. His mouth hung open in shock. Anger. Jealousy. She moved on very fast or maybe he was rebound. No one was getting over a broken heart so quickly. Then again, it was Bonnie. She didn't dwell on old relationships, past heartbreaks and insignificant ex-boyfriends. Scott being the most recently to add his name to the small list of morons to break the former cheerleader's heart. _

Bonnie laughed at the memory, then looked down at her belly. "You're father my darlings..." She began then sighed. "I miss him so much. I can't wait for us to get home and be a family again. You're big sister is missing us. So is your daddy. We'll be home soon, I promise." The female spoke to her unborn children, she drifted back down memory lane.

**Sickness and Pain—**Elena pulled herself up from the floor and looked at her wound, it hadn't healed. Either she was going to die or something worse was going to happened to her. She had a hand in kidnapping, adultery, the list continued down. Her crimes and indiscretions could probably wrap the Earth three and half times, here she would have to suffer with the knowledge of the pain she caused others. For her death was too kind for her but a life of sickness and pain is what she deserved. The brunette looked at the body lying not one foot away from her, Damon would be home within the hour and he would know, everything. Everything the others tried to tell him, it was all true. Elena could feel her body getting weaker, only one person could help her and she would rather so her suffer than help her, she closed her eyes and began to cry.

_Deception and perfection are wonderful traits  
One will breed love  
The other hate  
You'll find me in the lonely hearts  
Under 'I'm after a brand new start' _

**This is my first crossover story and I want to stay true to the characters and put a new spin on them. There is more to Bonnie and Peter's past. It was a bit of a love triangle between Peter/Bonnie/Scott, ultimately she chose Peter and he is her endgame. Tell me what you think! I'll be updating more stories as set-ups come to mind. **

**Songs played while writing: **

**I know you care {Ellie Goulding}**

**Atlantis {Ellie Goulding}**

**Homewrecker {Marina and the Diamonds}**

**Sucker Punch{OneRepublic}**

**Never Should Have{Ashanti}**

**Where the lines overlap{Paramore} **


End file.
